Before Kate
by f3iv3lin3
Summary: There's something about Kate and Juliet and trees, that just clicks


Thanks to TheAgonyofBlank who wrote "Before Juliet" (link is my favorites) who impressed me a lot with this and inspired my counter part to it =)

* * *

_Before Kate, Juliet had never been pushed against a tree._

_There is__ something about the roughness of the bark and the force of Kate's hands on her body that just straps her of caution and reason. _

_

* * *

_

The breeze is light but cold enough to make her shiver. Juliet stands at the shore, bare feet on the cool sand. Gentle waves rolling up the beach lick on her toes as the tide comes in.

She watches the sun vanish on the horizon and waits. As the minutes tick by, she wonders at what point she'd started intentionally doing this and when Kate had become all she could think about, fill her with restless anticipation.

Juliet found herself longing for the moment the brunette would appear. It was like that with Kate. One moment Juliet was alone and the next she wasn't anymore. She could tell by the way her skin started prickling where Kate's eyes ran down her body.

The breeze whips lose strands of golden hair across her face as she recalls when she'd first felt that sensation of her glance and the way it had raced her heart. Juliet had only been at the beach for a few days, struggling with the despising looks her mere presence earned her. She'd known she couldn't expect anyone to welcome her with open arms, yet it hurt to be looked at like she was something disgusting and dangerous.

Which is why she had expected to feel a knife against her throat when Kate had first followed her into the depth of the jungle. Instead she'd felt her lips pressed hard against her own and her body into a tree with Kate's locking her in place.

What was even more, Juliet had felt her lips respond to the rough kisses of the brunette without a moment of hesitation or doubt. That only came later, when her breathing was slowly recovering and sweat covered and cooled her hot skin, when Kate picked up her clothes again with a smirk.

It had been like that ever since. One moment Juliet was alone, the next she wasn't. And there was always a tree around.

* * *

_It was a sensation like no other. The roughness of the tree trunk scraping her back in__ contrast to the softness of a wet tongue trailing lines on her front. _

_Before Kate, Juliet had never had sex outdoors, let alone with a woman._

_Before Kate, she __had never understood the appeal of mixing pain with pleasure._

_Now Juliet found herself enjoying pretty much anything Kate would do with her._

_

* * *

_

The sun was only a pink glow at the horizon now, fading quickly. And as quickly her patience was gone. She knows, Kate is out on a hike with Jack, they'd left the camp early this morning. Kate hadn't mentioned it when she'd slipped back into her clothes yesterday. Then again, she never said anything at all.

Juliet wasn't sure whether the anxiety tight in her chest was the lack of hands firm on her breasts and hips locking with her own, or the thought, that those hips were welcoming someone else's.

She wasn't the jealous type, but the thought of Jack tasting he tongue and making her scream was one, she desperately tries to shake. It makes her nauseas and a little bit angry, too.

Juliet turns and walks up the beach back to the camp and the calm in her steps isn't a natural one. Should Kate be already back - and Juliet is really hoping that is the case - she doesn't want her to know just how desperate she was by now.

And so Juliet strolls around the tents, searching out of the corners of her eyes.

She doesn't even notice the glances she earns as she passes the survivors scattered across the beach, doesn't care about the suspicion in their eyes anymore. She used to feel intimidated and lonely. Now all she felt was desire, all she cared about was Kate and the feeling of her skin, the taste of her tongue and have her body pressed against her own.

But Kate isn't at the campfire, she isn't at the makeshift kitchen made of bamboo and filled with Dharma food and cutlery either, nor in her tent, Juliet realizes as she pulls back the canvas cover.

Jack's tent is empty as well and he is also not on his regular evening round to check on everyone's well being.

Juliet's chest feels a little tighter as she stands there, rather lost. Images of entangled bodies flash before her eyes and clench her fists.

The stars light up above her, sparkling against the dark night sky. Juliet stares up at them as she sits outside her tent in a tailor seat, still waiting. She feels a little pathetic sitting there like a child waiting to be picked up after school, feels a little angry at herself that her desire overrules her pride and reason.

But it's little negativity compared to what Kate's lips and hands, her breath and moans against her skin make her feel and nothing when she recalls the mind numbing orgasm she explodes with every time again.

At last Juliet makes her way inside her tent and lies on her back, fingers laced on her stomach and stares up at the dark canvas, hoping for sleep to put her mind and body at ease. It takes a while until she can feel it tug on her consciousness, a little longer before her eyelids feel heavy.

Slowly the crackling of the campfire and the gentle sounds of the ocean tone down as she is welcomed into her dreams. They are just unfolding, colors appearing on the back of her eyelids when something snatches them away in a heartbeat.

Juliet's eyes jerk open to the weight on her lower stomach and finds green eyes with a sheepish glow looking down at her. Her heart picks up the pace immediately, her hands finding their way to Kate's waist almost naturally.

Kate says nothing, but she rarely does. She tucks a strand of rebellious curls behind her ear and smiles one-sided.

Juliet almost forgets the pinch of anger and jealousy her wordless disappearance for the day had caused, when she looks up into her freckled face, her eyes lingering on her soft lips. Already she can feel them on her own and all over her body and lights the fire between her legs.

The backpack carelessly dropped next to them reminds her, Kate's been out all day, out with Jack who had kissed her once, who'd also been convinced by her tears to go against his principals.

"How was the hike?", Juliet asks, her curiosity too strong, and she fails at keeping her voice casual.

Though they weren't exclusive - technically they weren't anything but having sex against trees - she was afraid of the truth. And the truth, she would get. Maybe not from Kate's lips but her eyes always said enough.

Kate furrows her brows. She's not used to Juliet talking either. In fact, now Juliet was thinking about it, had they ever?

The brunette shrugs and the motion vibrates through her body, moving her hips on Juliet's stomach.

"Fine.", she says. "Hot. Pointless.", she adds.

"Pointless?", Juliet repeats, taking her hands off Kate's hips and propping herself up on her elbows. "What was supposed to be the point?"

Kate tilts her head and her eyes narrow slightly. A cheeky smile, that doesn't fully convince, tugs on her lips.

"What's with the interrogation?"

Kate leans in a little, close enough now, that Juliet can feel her warm breath brush across her face. Her own gets caught for a moment when the mixture of fresh sweat adding to the scent of her skin, fills her nose and Juliet almost forgets the world around her.

The fact that Kate's green top is incredibly low cut and now she's bending forward, allows her a good look at small and firm, yet deliciously well rounded breasts, doesn't help her concentration either.

Juliet's mouth goes dry at the sight and she licks her lips. The sound of a light chuckle pulls her eyes up again. The satisfaction of her effect on the blonde is clearly visible on Kate's face, the grin just broad enough to keep the playfully seductive curl in the corners of her mouth.

Kate leans in a little closer, tilts her head a little more and her breath meets Juliet's lips hot now. Somewhere in the back of her head Juliet knows she's being played with, but finds it harder and harder by the second to care about it, especially with the movement on her lower belly and the heat of Kate's skin warm against her own.

Kate's eyes run all over Juliet's face and what she caused on it seems to please her. She locks them with the blonde's now as she moves in just a little more, their lips almost touching, and Juliet knows Kate's waiting for her to lose control like she always does, waiting for her to close the small gap and clash their teeth in hunger.

Juliet feels naked all of a sudden and it wasn't the good kind of naked, where she could appreciate and respond every touch. It was that kind of nakedness that made her feel exposed involuntarily and embarrassed.

Juliet turns her head, feeling the brunette's hot breath on her cheek now and though it doesn't lose its effect, still manages to send goose bumps all over her body, she knows she has to draw the line somewhere.

They weren't a couple, they were just having sex. Granted the sex was good - fantastic even - but it definitely wasn't worth throwing everything overboard just to feel Kate grinding into her. Kate certainly didn't care enough.

Maybe it was the lack of a tree that helped her hold on to the last bit of sense Kate's tongue and lips hadn't taken from her. Maybe it was the fact that, when she imagined her hands on Kate's body now, she also wondered whether Jack's had touched her, too, and if she responded differently to his.

"Fine.", Kate says and gets up. "Let me know when you're ready for some fun again."

This snaps Juliet's head round just as Kate ducks through the gap in the canvas that was the tent's entrance.

"That's all it is to you, isn't it?", Juliet says with a bitter undertone. "That's all anything ever is to you. Fun and games."

Her words manage to startle and stop Kate in her motions. She pulls her head back inside the tent and looks with a confused expression on her face at the blonde. She raises one eyebrow and it is then Juliet realizes her own words, realizes she wants more than this - whatever ithis/i is in the first place.

Kate says nothing, simply looks at Juliet with a stunned expression on her face. Not only were they talking, no there were accusations, too. And Juliet knew better than anyone on this island, Kate didn't do so well with those.

She sits up and hugs her knees, looking down at her hand closing around the wrist of the other. Juliet knows Kate is waiting but she isn't sure what for.

"Did you sleep with him?", she finally says dryly, not looking up. The silence feels heavy now, the air strangely thick and despite the cooler temperature of the night, Juliet feels uncomfortably hot.

At last she looks up, expecting Kate to be gone. But Kate is still standing in the gap of the canvas, still wears a perplexed expression on her face. Slowly her features soften as she takes a breath, deeper than the noiseless ones before like she was bracing herself.

"Why do you care?", she asks but her voice doesn't sound as cheeky, as provoking, as it had minutes ago.

Juliet doesn't know what to answer. She knows she wants more, she knows she wants to be the only one touching her that way. But she can't explain it, can't find words that make sense.

"Did you?", she says instead, knowing before she uttered the words, Kate wouldn't answer either.

Kate considers her with a frown and crosses her arms to her chest.

"Give me one reason why this is any of your business."

It's not that Juliet can't think of one - in fact she can think of several reasons this was her business, too - but she is simply unable to put them into words.

And with her silence and a flicker running through Kate's eyes the canvas cover falls shut behind the brunette.

* * *

_Before Kate, sex __had been part of a package. Juliet had enjoyed it to some degree, but could've easily lived without it. _

_Now the desire between her legs seemed to be always prominent and was burning hot whenever the brunette was anywhere close. _

_Before Kate, Juliet had never completely lost __control. _

_Under Kate's touch, her kisses and tongue, she fell apart every single tim and she didn't even care - in fact, she was enjoying the slight disorientation, the numbness of her body and mind when the waves of electricity subsided._

_Before Kate, Juliet had never truly been herself. Now she found, she didn't even know anymore who the woman was, she'd been hiding all those years._

_

* * *

_

Juliet feels somewhat inappropriate sneaking up on the brunette and wonders briefly, if Kate had felt the same before she's pushed her against a tree. She certainly hadn't appeared like she was feeling anything but confident in what she did. Just like her touch hadn't felt hesitant and hands had teased her with experience.

She pauses, watching as Kate splashes her face with water from a little creek. She can't help but run her eyes over the brunette's strong thighs as she gets up and further up to the thin line of bare skin her shirt was too short to cover. She thinks it's maybe a size to small for her as it hugs her curves tightly.

Kate tucks her wild curls behind her ears, the prominent muscles in her arms tensing slightly as she does. After that, she stays perfectly still. It's a somewhat peaceful picture, Juliet thinks, with the water of the creek burbling gently, the faint rustling of the tree leaves as a breeze brushes past them and Kate in the middle of all this.

"What do you want?" Her voice is harsh but it feels to rather forced to Juliet. She takes a step forward and out of the shadow of the tree.

Kate doesn't turn but looks down at the water like she's waiting. It feels even stranger now as she takes another step towards her, their roles even more reversed when only an arm's length separates their bodies.

"Kate.", Juliet whispers, hoping she'd look at her now. She still doesn't know how to put in words what she wanted her to hear but she didn't manage to stay away until she would, either. And it wasn't just for the trees and the feel of Kate's naked body pressing her against one or the way the lightest touch of her fingertips made her shiver, that pulled her in.

It was the way she was in her head and all around her when she wasn't even present, the way just the thought of her made her heart race and palms sweaty.

And when it was Juliet's body this time locking Kate's in place with her back against a tree, it wasn't for the exploding orgasm Kate's hands, lips and tongue would cause, but to feel her close and warm, feel the hard pounding of her heart against her skin.

Kate seems a little stunned by Juliet's force but it soon melts into a smile she tries to press upon the blonde's lips.

Juliet pulls her head back just enough to be out of the brunette's reach whose smile fades immediately and her features turn and angry and stiff. Her body starts raging against Juliet's and demands all of the blonde's strength and force to keep her in place.

"Because I don't want you to.", she pants with the effort of grabbing hold of Kate's wrist and pinning them over her head against the tree.

Her words cause the brunette's body to freeze against her own. With her brows furrowed she looks at the blonde, her chest heaving heavily against Juliet's.

"What?", she asks slightly out of breath.

Juliet loosens her grip and drops her eyes for a moment.

"It's my business.", she whispers and pauses, letting go of Kate's wrists entirely before looking up at her again, a sad smile twitching in the corner of her mouth. "Because I don't want you to sleep with him."

Fear washes over Juliet as soon as the words leave her mouth. She eases the pressure of her body against Kate's, but just enough that it didn't break the contact of their fronts, just enough so she could still feel Kate's heart pounding in her chest.

It's her waiting again. Waiting for Kate to respond to the reason she'd been given, waiting to find out, if it had been a good enough one.

The freckled face loses the tension of anger and confusion, waiting too, for Juliet's words to settle and display what they caused within.

For a moment Kate breaks eye contact as she turns her head and bites her bottom lip to release it slowly.

Juliet had never seen her as lost as she was in this moment and since she'd already bared her soul, she felt strangely calm now as she puts her palm gently against Kate's cheek, lies her thumb lightly onto her bottom lip and feels Kate turn her head in her hand more than she sees it.

It's not much different when their teeth clash, their tongues begin their hungry dance. But it iis/i different - more gentle somehow. There's still aggression in the way Kate spins her around, presses her against the tree and pulls off both their clothes. But her kisses feel more passionate as they cover her neck and breasts with hard and desiring kisses.

There's still force in the thrust of her hips, demand in the way she grinds into Juliet's thigh and the pinch when she digs her fingers into the blonde's shoulder, trembling hard against her.

The difference is, she doesn't step back panting this time, doesn't pick up her clothes immediately. Instead, Kate looks up at the taller blonde and allows her to see the flush on her cheeks, the glow in her eyes she'd caused.

The difference is the gentle kiss Kate places carefully, almost hesitantly, on Juliet's lips.

* * *

_Before Kate, Juliet had __grown used to being what was expected of her, did what she was supposed to. At times, she didn't even realize anymore that the face staring back at her in a mirror was only a mask._

_In Kate's arms,__ Juliet felt the woman she was underneath all the layers life and its cruelty had put upon her. _

_Before Kate, Juliet had lived. Now she was alive._


End file.
